


Not Your Typical College Romance...

by EvanesDust



Series: AU: FIRST MEETINGS [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Endgame Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Gangbang, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “Do you wanna go inside? I can give you a tour of the house. I know you said you weren’t looking to join a frat but sometimes that’s a selling feature.”Stiles’ face falls slightly at the idea that Derek is just trying to recruit him, but he mentally slaps himself for thinking that. As shitty as it would be, he could just say no and walk away. Either they’d be friends after that, or they wouldn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning!! this fic will have other stiles pairings eventually. i don't want to give too much away, so here's a quick summary: stiles joins a frat with the knowledge that once a month he'll be used for sex by some of the frat bros , derek included. though it is my plan to gloss over or quickly summarize anything not derek/stiles, sometimes the story goes where it wants... 
> 
> **okay so here's a little explanation on the tags:  
> propositions - theo asks stiles to sleep with some frat guys as a planned monthly hookup  
> derogatory language - stiles refers to himself as a cum dumpster  
> explicit language - there's cursing but this is mostly for how theo describes their arrangement and how stiles perceives it  
> dub-con - stiles is being used to sex and he only agrees to be able to sleep with derek  
> gangbang - stiles sleeps with 3 guys as per his arrangement with theo (this isn't overly explicit, mostly glossed over or referenced to and only happens a couple of times)  
> i hope this doesn't deter you from reading, but i understand if it does**
> 
> also, i know jack shit about college and fraternities so i don't know if anything is accurate at all... my bad... i'll try and fix any errors pointed out :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles has his bag slung over his shoulder as he heads to orientation. It’s his first time on campus but he’s armed with a map that Lydia’s idiot boyfriend managed to grab for him. Okay, he’s not an idiot, but he is Lydia’s boyfriend therefore Stiles’ mortal enemy. Not so much anymore, he supposes as he’s no longer in love with her, but she’s still one of his closest friends and Jackson _is_ an idiot, therefore not worthy.

He gets through the orientation rather painlessly, having already had a strong idea of exactly which classes he wants to take. Deciding to walk around to better acquaint himself with his new school, he ventures into a coffee shop in the terrace square. There’s a wall littered with flyers. He sees one with huge letters that read: ΑΒΩ OPEN HOUSE PARTY!!! While he’s staring at it, he can feel a presence at his back. “It’s a frat party.”

Turning, Stiles stares at the face that spoke to him. He tries not to gape, but the guy standing before him is hot like _burning_. With a face so gorgeous and body so ridiculously muscled in just the perfect way, Stiles would question his sexuality if he weren’t already sure he was gay. Lydia was a fluke, okay? She was beautiful and she challenged him in just the right way, but after a heated makeout/groping session with the captain of the football team during his junior year, he quickly realized that she was missing something vital. A dick.

But not this guy. Stiles tries to subtly check him out, but probably fails seeing as how Hottie now has a smirk on his face. Looking down he thinks, _yup, he’s definitely got a dick_. A nice one, if the bulge in his too tight pants is to be trusted. Realizing that he should probably speak before it gets awkward, Stiles manages to squawk out a high pitched, “wha?” He clears his throat and tries again. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Hottie chuckles at him and oh! bunny teeth and dimples, that’s adorable. Trying not to plan out their wedding or think about the names of any future children, he opts instead to listen to what his future husband is saying. “The flyer. It’s for a frat party tonight. It’s open to the public so we can scope out the freshman, potential pledges.”

“Oh. I wasn’t really planning on joining a fraternity.”

There’s a shy smile on Hottie’s face. “You don’t have to. There’ll be free food, drinks. Should be fun.”

“You said we. Are you a pledge or brother? I’m sorry, I know nothing about fraternities.”

Dimples are back. Sigh. “I’m a brother. VP actually.” Stiles’ body shivers as Hottie steps closer and whispers in his ear, the hot breath causing him to break out in goosebumps. “That’s vice president.”

He swallows, throat suddenly thick with desire. “That’s, uh, that sounds, ahem, good. Sounds good.” _Jesus_ . _Try to save face, Stiles_ , “Uh, your frat? Where is that? I’ve never been on campus so all I’ve got is this map my friend gave me.” Pulling the map out, he hands it to Hottie.

Hottie looks over the map, mutters a ‘ _be right back_ ’ and walks away. Stiles tries to keep him in his line of sight but since it’s orientation there are too many people. He fidgets nervously while waiting, scanning the wall, trying to find something to focus on. After what seems like forever, read: 5 minutes, Hottie taps him on the shoulder. “Sorry that took so long, couldn’t find a marker.” The map is handed back to him. “I circled this building so you could use it as a starting point and marked the best path to take to get to the house.”

Looking at the map, he could indeed see their current location circled and arrows leading him to a house just a few blocks away. “Thanks. I’ll, um-”

He stops when a woman walks up and drapes her arm over Hottie’s shoulder. She’s equally striking in the looks department. Of course Hottie has a girlfriend. Someone with his level of attractiveness is bound to be taken. Added in the fact that he seems like a nice guy, it was stupid of Stiles to think he was single. “Hey! Been looking for you. Ready?” The vixen directs the question to Hottie, not even acknowledging Stiles’ presence. Ouch! That’s not a stab to his ego at all. I mean, he may not be on the same level, but Stiles knows he’s attractive, maybe not supermodel level, but attractive nonetheless.

It looks like Hottie wants to say something but Vixen starts trying to pull him away. Stiles holds up the map and mouths ‘maybe later’ earning a nod and smile before Hottie stops fighting and lets himself be led away. He hears what is the beginning of Hottie chastising Vixen on their way out ‘ _I was talking to someone Laura_ ’ before his voice fades away.

Stiles didn’t realize how long 6 hours could truly be until he has to figure out how to kill time until the party. He doesn’t stay at the coffee shop long after Hottie leaves, continuing in his quest to familiarize himself with campus. Walking from building to building, he runs into old classmates, makes small talk and a plans a few lunch meetups. All in all it’s a productive day. After a couple of hours, he decides to call it quits. Opting to live at home rather than pay for a dorm room, he leaves the campus behind.

Pulling into the drive, he sees that his dad isn’t home yet, his sheriff’s vehicle not it’s typical spot. He dumps his bag in his room with a promise to look at his papers tomorrow and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. Everything's ready by the time the sheriff gets home. Stiles asks his dad about his day and the sheriff asks about orientation. He tells the older man about picking his classes and walking the campus, about seeing old classmates and about his interaction with the Hottie and the frat party later. “Will there be drinking at this party?”

“I don’t know. I’d love to give you an exact answer but seeing as I’ve never been to one, I honestly don’t know. Although, it is a bunch of college students at a college party, where it’s assumed some said students are of legal drinking age, I would say yes, dad, there might be drinking at this party. However, knowing I am your very intelligent son who has grown up with law enforcement at his back, you _should_ know that said son will not partake in anything that would shine a negative light on the great Stilinski name.”

“Stiles, you once convinced Scott to search the woods for a dead body. You, yourself, were caught by one of my deputies. Now I’ll admit, you have a level of intelligence that makes me _beyond_ proud, but you don’t always make the best decisions. Just be safe tonight, okay? Call me if you need to. I’ll come get you. No questions asked.”

~~~~~

It would probably have been a short walk from the coffee house to the frat house had he not run into more former classmates, or would it be current classmates that he graduated with? Anyway, he runs into douche canoe Jackson and actually has a decent conversation about classes. Seems being reset to the low end of the totem pole has him just a bit humbled. Stiles tells him that he’s checking out a frat and Jackson, for some reason, follows.

They walk in about an hour after the party supposedly started and the house is already packed. There are kegs but Stiles wasn’t lying when he told his dad that he wasn’t going to drink. He said as much to Jackson, letting him know that Stiles would get him home if need be. They walk around for a bit before Jackson spots some friends and Stiles uses the opportunity to search for Hottie.

He roams over the main level, through the living area, dining, and kitchen. He wonders if maybe Hottie is upstairs with the bedrooms, but it would be too weird to head up there and look, right? Backyard it is. Standing by a fire pit, looking devastatingly handsome being lit by the flames, is the Hottie. He’s talking and laughing with, who Stiles assumes, are his friends. Not wanting to interrupt Hottie’s obvious good time, he heads back to the kitchen in pursuit of a nonalcoholic beverage.

He’s checking the counters and coolers when someone asks if he needs help finding anything. “Yeah, I’m DD tonight so…”

“Soda and water are in the fridge.” She nods towards the refrigerator. “I’m Erica. Freshman. You?”

“Stiles. Also freshman.”

“Nice. You walkin’ the row? Figuring out which frat to pledge?”

He shakes his head telling her about seeing the flyer and how one of the brothers told him he should stop by for free food and drinks.

“Ah, which one? My boyfriends a brother, so maybe I know him.” She starts glancing around, pointing at various people while he shakes his head.

“Um, don’t know his name. He got pulled away before I could get it. He, uh, he’s outside right now though. Or at least he was earlier. But he was talking to a bunch of people.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna head out there. Mingle. Find Boyd. You should come with me. I could introduce you to some people, maybe find your nameless friend.”

Stiles follows Erica outside and she leads him right to the group standing with Hottie. Stiles is surprised to see Hottie’s face light up when he approaches. Or it could be the flames dancing off his face. Yeah, probably that. “You came.” Hottie walks through his friends and stops directly in front of Stiles. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Stiles brushes the incident away. “It’s all good dude. When your girlfriend calls, you gotta run, right?”

Hottie gives him a curious look. “Girlfriend?”

“Derek got a girlfriend and no one told me?” Erica wraps her arms around who Stiles assumes is Boyd, but since he’s questioning his assumption about Hottie’s girlfriend, _maybe_ he should stop assuming things.

“Uh, the girl who came up and dragged you away?”

Hottie laughs. Like a full body laugh. “You though- no, oh God no.” He continues to laugh and Stiles just stands there taking in how utterly breathtaking this man is. “That was my sister, Laura. Oh, she’s gonna get a kick outta that.” Stiles feels his face warm with embarrassment, though he hopes it’s dark enough that no one notices. “Honest mistake though. I mean, we don’t exactly know each other.” Hottie stands directly in front of him and extends his hand. “Derek. Hale.”

He feels electricity shoot through his entire body at the small contact. “Stilinski comma Stiles.”

“Stiles?” He nods in affirmation. “It’s nice to meet you Stiles.”

He gets lost in Derek’s eyes for a moment and is brought back to reality when Erica clears her throat and introduces him to the rest of the group. Don’t ask him to recall their names because he can’t.

After a while Erica and Boyd take off and the rest of the group disperses leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Well, not really. There are a lot of other people still outside, but Stiles’ world is very narrowed to one Derek Hale at the moment and he’s perfectly content with that.

“Do you wanna go inside? I can give you a tour of the house. I know you said you weren’t looking to join a frat but sometimes that’s a selling feature.”

Stiles' face falls slightly at the idea that Derek is just trying to recruit him, but he mentally slaps himself for thinking that. As shitty as it would be, he could just say no and walk away. Either they’d be friends after that, or they wouldn’t.

After crossing the threshold he hears his name called. “Yo Stilinski!” He turns and sees Jackson, face flushed from drinking with a huge smile on his face. “Still gonna take me home right?” Stiles is unprepared when Jackson comes over and throws an arm around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder. “Cause I’m ready.” Wow, he sure is tactile when he’s drunk.

“Yeah, yeah, I got ya.” Stiles holds Jackson steady as he turns back to Derek who is still wearing a smile, but it seems forced somehow. “Uh, I gotta…”

Derek nods. “You need any help getting to your car?”

Jackson laughs at the comment. “I am right here you know. And I can walk.” He turns his face slightly and looks at Stiles. “But you’re actually kinda comfy.” His eyes close and he snuggles into Stiles’ side. _What the fuck, Jackson_! He thinks. Of course, today of all days, right now of all times, Jackson has decided to that Stiles is his best friend. Great!

“That’s right, comfy like a pillow. Let’s get you home buddy.” He gives Derek one last look with apologetic eyes. “Sorry about ditching. Maybe next time?”

Derek narrows his eyes, almost suspiciously, and gives one quick nod. “Sure thing, next time.”

If Stiles were a betting man, he’d say Derek seemed upset, but he can’t think about that right now. Not with a very heavy Jackson in his arms. _Thought he said he could walk_ , he mutters. Stiles rolls his eyes, manages to get his new best friend into his jeep, and gets him home safe and sound before walking into his own house and falling into his bed. He closes his eyes and dreams of Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles hasn’t seen Derek since classes started and it’s a little upsetting. Especially considering that all of his dreams have featured said man. God, he only just met and talked to him for a few hours, one night, a little over a week ago. Why does this guy have such a hold on him? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. and thank you to [Astronomy9913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomy9913/pseuds/Astronomy9913) for knowing what i was thinking, you are awesome and i appreciate it :)
> 
> please, please don't hesitate to let me know if you see an error. i'll try and fix anything pointed out :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles hasn’t seen Derek since classes started and it’s a little upsetting. Especially considering that all of his dreams have featured said man. God, he only just met and talked to him for a few hours, one night, a little over a week ago. Why does this guy have such a hold on him?

He’s sitting for lunch between classes when he feels a presence behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he’s met with the blinding smile of one Derek Hale. “Hi,” he manages to whisper out.

“May I?” The man in question gestures at the empty spot next to him, food tray in hand.

“Y-yeah, of course. It’s all yours dude.” He earns bunny teeth again as Derek sets his tray down.

“I was wondering when I was gonna see you again.” _When_ , he said, not _if_ but when. Stiles squeals with joy. _Internally_. He’s not trying to scare the dude off.

“Yeah, classes and stuff. How’ve you been?”

“Been good. Figured I’d grab some lunch while I leave these flyers around.” Derek holds up a stack of papers.

Stiles takes one. It’s for an ΑΒΩ party. “Another one?”

“Yeah, we throw them about once a month. Good way to blow off steam.”

“I never did ask. What _does_ , uh, _that_  stand for? I mean, I'm assuming alpha-beta, but what's the horseshoe looking thing?"

“Omega.” Derek reaches out and brushes on hand down his arm, resting it on his forearm. His skin tingles where Derek’s fingers lay on his bare arm. “You’ll come, right? To the party?”

“Ye-yeah, I’ll go, ahem, I’ll be there.”

A brilliant smile overtakes his stupidly beautiful face. “Good. Good.” The smile falters slightly, like he’s remembered something sour. “Uh, is your, uh, _boyfriend_? Is he gonna come too?”

Stiles groans and rubs a hand down his face. “Oh God, please tell me that you did not just call douche canoe, er, Jackson, my boyfriend.” He pretends to retch, getting a few glares from nearby students who are trying to eat. He mutters an ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ before turning back to Derek. “Uh, no. Not my boyfriend. Ew. He’s actually dating one of my best friends. Not me. Nope. I’ve got a one passenger ticket aboard the single train.” He mentally smacks the back of his head. _‘Single train’? Really, Stiles?_

The laugh he gets in response pulls him from his thoughts. “Uh, me too. Single train.”

The silence that hangs in the air should be awkward but it’s not. They share a small chuckle and a shy smile. They finish their meal over questions about school, hobbies, family… Derek laughing when he recalls Stiles thinking that Laura was his girlfriend and Stiles pointing out that Derek just admitting to thinking Jackson was his boyfriend. “Touche.”

With their trays emptied, Stiles realizes he needs to leave in order to make it to class on time. Getting up from the table, he announces, “I should go. But uh, I’ll see you at the party.”

Derek rises and steps into his space. “Hopefully before.” Stiles gives him a small nod. “You got a phone?” He frees his phone from his pocket and hands it to Derek. “I’ll give you my number. Just call or text and we can meet for lunch or something, catch a dinner, maybe?”

His minds gets lost in thoughts of dates, holding hands, and stolen kisses.

“What are you thinking?” Derek hands him back his phone. “You kinda got this, I don’t know, dreamy look on your face and spaced out.”

“Oh uh, nothing, nothing. Yeah, I’ll text you. Or try to at least. I guess it depends on how much work I have to do. I’ve got this one professor, I swear the syllabus is 20 pages long. I don’t know how he’s gonna cover everything in a way that’s remotely comprehensible.”

“Ahh, you must have Harris.”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Had him too. He’s a dick. If you need any help, lemme know. I still have all my notes and study guides.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that. I’ll see around, Der.” He sees Derek smile, whether it’s at the fact that he trips while walking away, or the nickname, he’s not sure…

The next couple of weeks go by rather quickly and before Stiles knows it, it’s the night of the ΑΒΩ party and he hasn’t had a chance to call or text Derek. He groans at the realization. It’s not like he hasn’t thought of him. He’s thought of him plenty while stroking himself, in bed, in the shower... Once he had to rush to the bathroom between classes because of an extremely vivid dream that haunted him through the morning. Is it bad that he gets off to the thought of a guy he barely knows… maybe? Does he care… Not really. But classes are officially in gear and his workload is barely manageable. Anyway, he’ll see Derek tonight, right?

He walks through crowds of people gathered outside the frat. He scans through, looking to see if he recognizes anyone. Boyd’s on the front stoop and he calls out a ‘ _hey_ ’ in passing. He heads straight for the kitchen since that’s where Erica was last time and bumps into a solid brick wall of chest. “Oh hey there.” _Derek._ Arms steady him and he looks into eyes that definitely _don’t_ belong to Derek. “I haven’t seen you here before. I’m Theo.”

“Uh, Stiles. Good to meet ya.”

Theo’s hands are still on his biceps, in an almost vice like grip. That’s gonna bruise. He’s got sensitive skin here, okay. “Stiles. Hmm. What can I do ya for Stiles? Need a drink.”

He feels a thumb rub across his skin before releasing him. “Uh, yeah, actually. A beer or whatever.”

Heading to the keg, Theo grabs a cup and begins filling it. “You 21?” Theo’s eyes narrow but his voice is light and teasing.

“Um…”

“I’m kidding Stiles. Here.”

He lets out a nervous chuckle. “Thanks.” He scratches at the back of his neck while sipping at the drink. Moving to the side when a group of people barrel through, he leans against the counter.

Theo comes to stand next to him. They’re hip to hip and while he feels warmth coming from the man’s body, there’s no spark, no electricity. “So Stiles-”

“Stiles!” Saved by the bell. Or Erica, rather.

He breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of his savior. “Erica, just the woman I was looking for!” He turns and raises his cup to Theo. “Thanks for the drink.” he calls out before heading towards the blonde bombshell. “You are a goddamned life saver. I dub thee, my catwoman.” he says as he throws an arm over her shoulder.

She throws her head back and laughs. “Yeah, kinda looked like Theo was encroaching on ‘bad touch’ territory, plus Derek’s been asking about you so I figured I’d help you out.” She leads him through the backyard to where a group is gathered. “And I’d like to think you’d help me out if I needed. Right, batman?”

“You got that right.” A laugh rings out and instantly he knows it’s Derek. He releases Erica and is pulled forward by the sound of the man’s voice. Taking the opportunity to just witness the exquisite creature in his natural habitat, he watches from the side as Derek doubles over, clutching his stomach in laughter. He takes in the way his shirt clings to his body just right, tight enough to show off his muscles, but not too tight that it’s indecent. His pants on the other hand… Stiles isn’t sure how he manages to climb stairs with how the jeans perfectly hug his lower body. _Jesus, are they painted on?!_

From the corner of his eye, he sees Theo step into view. Hopefully he’s not too obvious in trying to get away when he walks over and taps Derek on the shoulder. He waits until the man notices him. “Hey Derek. Sorry about not calling or anything.” Surprise overtakes him, and he’s sure it shows, when Derek pulls him into a tight embrace, one which he returns with equal voracity.

“Stiles! I’ve been looking for you.” He pulls back, just a little, but still close enough to see now that the Derek’s a little tipsy. His skin is flushed and his eyes a bit red, a faint trace of alcohol on his breath.

“Well, found me you have.”

Derek barks out a laugh. “Your Yoda I will be.” Yup, that’s it. He’s in love, he’s gonna marry this guy one day.

“Did you just- you’re perfect.” Derek shuffles forward and lays his head on his shoulder. Stiles’ breathing falters. _Holy shit, holy shit_ . “Der?” The man turns his head to the side and Stiles can feel hot breath on his neck. He wills himself to not pop a boner while Derek is in his arms. It’s _not_ working.

“I promised to show you the house…” there’s a scrape of stubble against his throat and, yeah, definitely not helping. Nor is it helpful when Derek noses at his jaw. _What the what_? “Come on, I’ll give you a tour.”

Derek grabs his hand and pulls him from the group. Erica shoots him a wink when he passes. He’s led from room to room and Derek barely stops to say what room is what, although there’s not much more to do than say, kitchen, dining, living room. They stop at the base of the stairs that lead to the bedrooms upstairs.

“Do you wanna?” Derek points up to the second level. “The bedrooms are up there, but there’s also a game room and a study…”

Stiles nods and bites his lip when Derek proceeds to drag him up the stairs. Derek takes a little more time when showing him the game room, pointing out the trophies that some of the frat brothers keep in the trophy case, various gaming systems, and the pool table. He walks with Derek past some bedrooms and he can hear stifled moans behind the closed doors. _If only,_ he wishes.

“Here we are. I figured this might be helpful.” Derek opens a door and when he steps through, he’s met with floor to ceiling bookcases filled to capacity. “I told you that I have all my notes and shit but a lot of the brothers keep their stuff in here for everyone to use. So, like I said, if you ever need help with anything…”

White hot fire spreads through his body when Derek holds his waist. He takes a tentative step forward, placing his hands on the man’s chest. He whispers out a breathless _thank you_ just before Derek closes the gap and places a kiss on his lips. It’s hesitant and shy and perfect, just a press of lips on lips. When Derek pulls away, Stiles’ brain screams _NO_ and he fists the man’s shirt and brings them back together again. This time though, Stiles feels Derek lick against his lips and he takes that as his cue to respond in kind. There’s a brush of tongue on tongue and soon Derek’s hands are in his hair, holding him in place as he attacks his mouth. Stiles is panting, having a hard time keeping up. Brain function has ceased and his body is thrumming in anticipation.

He breaks the kiss, fighting for breath. He’s not the only one affected though as he can see Derek’s chest heaving. Stiles can only imagine what he himself looks like because Derek is a vision with swollen, red lips and shirt wrinkled where Stiles had balled his fists. He decides to take a chance. “I thought you said something about bedrooms…” He bites at his bottom lip nervously, waiting for a response.

A predatory look takes over Derek’s face and Stiles suddenly finds himself crowded up against the wall, hands being held down by his sides. There’s a growl by his ear. “Are you sure? I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings, you can always say no, but I want to be clear on what this is.”

His voice comes out more clear and confident than he ever thought possible. “Am I sure that I want you to fuck me?” He hears a small gasp and leans forward to whisper into Derek’s ear. “ _Yes._ ”

His vision blurs as he’s whipped from the room past doors and down another hall and up more stairs. He’s led into a room and doesn’t have a chance to take in his surroundings when Derek surges towards him and crushes their lips together. Limbs are flailing as they try to undress each other without breaking the kiss.

He’s hard. Has been since feeling Derek’s breath on his neck. Hell, he’s practically been hard 24/7 since meeting Derek Hale, but never more so than now. His eyes rake over the man’s entire body and the sight of a very naked Derek Hale has his dick pulsing with desire. They stand there, just staring. Stiles realizes that his imagination sucks because the image before him is _so much better_ than anything he had come up with.

The flex of every muscle with every minute movement leaves him drooling. He’d feel a little exposed and possibly self conscious if not for the look on Derek’s face. It’s a look of hunger. He presses trembling fingers to Derek’s chest and the touch knocks the man out of whatever reverie he was in. Hands roam over his body, never stopping, leaving a fire in its wake.

He’s pushed back onto the bed and Derek climbs over his body. Holding himself up with one arm, Derek wraps his other hand around Stiles’ cock. _Holy shit fuck_. He’s not a virgin by any means but it’s been a few lonely months of just himself and his right hand. He arches off the bed and moans at the touch hoping that no one’s close enough to hear. Not that he really cares. All he’s focused on is the feel of Derek stroking him while he sucks a hickey into his shoulder.

 _Come on Stiles. Time to participate._ He glides his hands over hard muscle, just a light press that has Derek groaning and biting into his flesh. _Fuck, yes!_ He reaches down and although it’s a weird angle, he manages to wrap a fist around Derek’s dick.

It’s a sweet friction that leaves him wanting more and the same must be true for Derek because he swats Stiles’ hand away and releases his erection. Stiles’ eyes are closed and his body is overwhelmed by the different sensations. He hears a drawer open and something is dropped next to him.

His legs are spread and there’s a click of cap. He gasps when a slick finger presses at his hole. “ _Derek”_ he moans and he lifts his hips trying to get the finger to breach him.

Derek opens him slowly and methodically until Stiles is a panting, moaning mess. Derek climbs back up the length of his body capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. Stiles watches as Derek sits up and positions himself between his legs. He’s so caught up in the sight of chest and abs that he barely notices Derek unwrap and slide on a condom. His eyes close automatically as Derek lines himself up and presses in.

There’s a slight burn until he adjusts to the feeling of Derek stretching him wide. Derek falls forward on one hand while the other grips Stiles’ hip, holding him in place. “Oh _fuck_ , Stiles. You feel so good. God, you feel so good.”

Stiles is usually a talker. There’s been many a complaint about the conversations he attempts to hold but right now, in this moment, he can’t form the words to express how good Derek feels inside of him. He writhes and moans as the man sets a steady pace, snapping his hips in a way that makes Stiles see stars.

It’s too much and not enough being so close to climax. He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking in time with Derek’s thrusts and it’s not long before he’s yelling out Derek’s name while riding out his orgasm. Urging Derek on by digging his heels into the mans ass, he tells him not to stop. _Faster, faster, pleasepleaseplease._

He can feel Derek pulse inside of him and the man barely manages to keep himself from collapsing on Stiles, choosing instead to pepper his face with kisses. “So good. Stiles, you were so good.”

Stifling a yawn, he watches Derek tie off and toss the condom. Derek grabs a nearby towel and cleans Stiles before wiping himself off. He feels Derek lie back down pulling him close and turning Stiles’ body so that he spoons him. “Stay.” It’s not a question, but even if it were, Stiles would say yes. He nods and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Theo holds up his hand, stopping Stiles from continuing. “Derek said that you were cool with just sex. There are a few of us here that don’t really do relationships. They’re messy and it complicates things when we’re all just trying to study and graduate. So my proposal is simple… you join the frat and live here with us. You get the brotherhood at your back. A fraternity is a great way to network and make connections once you graduate. In return, I’ll guarantee your friend a place.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“And?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Like I said, there are a few of us who could use a no strings attached hook-up.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have been updated to add dub-con and gangbang. i'm sorry i didn't have them there before :( 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

There’s an insistent knocking that tries to draw Stiles from sleep. His body cools as Derek’s arms leave him when the man rolls to face the sound. He hears the door creak open and Derek ask what’s going on, voice still heavy with sleep. A voice he doesn’t recognize replies. “He’s still here?”

“What?”

“Stiles. You let him stay the night?”

“How do you know Stiles?”

“Doesn’t matter. House meeting. Kitchen. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah, lemme just-”

“Just put pants on and get your ass downstairs.”

The door closes and the bed dips as Derek moves off the mattress. There’s rustling as Derek dresses and then a gentle press of lips to his temple and he’s asleep again before the man leaves the room.

He’s not sure of how much time has passed since he fell back asleep but Derek’s not back yet. It’s saturday and he’s supposed to meet his dad for lunch. He looks around for his pants and pulls out his phone. It’s still early. _Who the hell has a meeting on a saturday, before 10 no less?_

After getting dressed he heads downstairs, only making one wrong turn since he wasn’t exactly shown around this level of the house. As he gets closer to the kitchen he hears the voice from earlier and recognizes it now that he’s more awake. Theo.

“... like you, Derek.”

“I don’t understand how any of this is your business.”

“I’m your friend, your brother, and the president of this chapter. It might not seem fair, but I have to look out for the best interest of the frat and this-”

“Isn’t fair. You don’t get to dec-”

Stiles rounds the corner and silence falls over the kitchen. He can see Theo and Derek amongst a sea of faces he doesn’t recognize. “Um, sorry to interrupt. Derek, I gotta-” he gestures towards the front door and thinks Derek means to follow him, but is held back by Theo.

With a death glare sent in Theo’s direction, Derek bites out, “yeah, you should go.” It looks like he wants to say or do something and Stiles wishes that he would, but there’s tension in the room so he whispers ‘ _guess I’ll see you around_ ’ before leaving the house. He thumps his head on the steering wheel when he gets in his jeep and thinks about texting Derek, but ultimately decides after what happened in the kitchen that he’ll let Derek direct what happens next.

Which is apparently nothing. It’s been a week and Stiles has seriously contemplated just calling Derek since the man doesn’t seem to be interested in initiating contact. The only thing stopping him is his ability to think that he’d be bothering Derek. He cries a little. He thought maybe they could have had something. Not like a great big life altering love or anything, but surely he’d get at least a few dates before being tossed to the side. This doesn’t even include the fact that it had been really, _really_ good sex and Stiles wouldn’t have minded another go.

“Stilinski, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

He’s having lunch with Jackson, as per their agreement with Lydia so that they remain friends or at least friendly. “Hey dickface, fuck you.” He stuffs his curly fries into his mouth and Jackson settles in next to him. “Missed your face this week.”

“Ahh, is that what’s wrong? Still haven’t heard from the big D.” Stiles goes to say something about double meanings but Jackson continues. “Yes, Stiles. I meant it exactly how it sounded. D for Derek and dick, although I’m going more for _he’s_ a dick for not calling rather than your want _to sit on_ his dick.”

He laughs at the glare he receives when he throws a fry at Jackson. “You’re a dick, dickface.”

“Seriously, Stiles. I don’t care how good it was. You need to focus on something other than this guys dick.”  
  
“It’s not just his dick, okay. I mean, yes, it was awesome, great, phenomenal sex. But like, there was a connection.”  
  
“You barely know the guy. You had what, two conversations with him before you jumped his bones.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Great come back. I feel like you really put me in my there. Look, I’m just saying-”  
  
“Oh, stop it with your damn logic, _Jackson_.” Stiles groans in frustration. “I just wanna know what happened. I mean, he kissed me that morning. Lips to my temple. That’s sweet. And then he’s suddenly cold and telling me to go.”

Jackson scowls. “Well looks like you’ll get your chance to ask. The dick is on his way over.”

Stiles damn near breaks his neck craning around to search for the man in question. Sure enough, striding straight to his table is Derek Hale himself. “Shit, shit. Jackson, what do I do? What do I say?”

“Personally I’d punch him in the face and call him a asshole, but you seem to be a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away.” Jackson gets up when Derek reaches the table. “Stiles, don’t let him walk all over you.” Before leaving he glares at Derek. “See ya later, dick.”

“I deserve that.”

“No that’s just Jackson.”

“Stiles, I-”

Stiles holds up a hand in his direction. “Derek could you sit down, please. It’s gonna kill my neck to have to look up at you.” This time the silence is awkward as Derek looks anywhere except Stiles. “So?”

“I’m sorry. About that morning. I was an ass.”

He nods his head and waits for Derek to continue. When the man doesn’t, he says, “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to deny that?”

“Shit. No, Stiles. Fuck just-” Derek sighs. “Listen, I am attracted to you. I’ll admit that. There’s a chemistry here, or there was, but I can’t- I’m not good with relationships, dating… I don’t know why I approached you, why I invited you to the party. It was a dick move knowing that it would never lead anywhere. But you’re _gorgeous_ , with your fucking face and your lips and your goddamned fingers. I just wanted one night. I should have _told_ you though. I tried to, but you said you wanted me to fuck you and I couldn’t help myself. But then you stayed. I _asked_ you to stay. I don’t do that, Stiles.”

He should feel anger. He knows he should. Derek just admitted to using him for sex. Instead he can feel heat in his cheeks and all he can think about is Derek’s red, swollen lips and a large hand wrapped around his dick. Yes, he’s practically been planning their wedding but he’s not stupid. He hardly knows the guy. The guy who’s been the star of his masturbatory fantasies for weeks now. So no, he’s not angry. He’s extremely turned on. Isn’t that a little fucked up?

“Alright, so no relationship. Got it. Doesn’t mean we can’t still have sex. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself and wouldn’t mind a repeat.”

He watches as Derek’s eyes go wide at his words. He doesn’t exactly know where they came from but he can’t stop thinking about the different ways he’d love Derek to take him apart. Relationship or not, Stiles is 18 and horny. And should he really be looking for a steady boyfriend right now anyway? “You want to keep having sex? Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t joke about sex Derek.”

“No.”

Well, this is awkward. “What do you mean _‘no’_? You just admitted that you don’t do relationships. I’m telling you that’s okay.”

“I just think it’s a bad idea.”

Super awkward. Embarrassment floods his face. “Well, okay then. Good talk Derek. Listen, don’t worry about last week. We’ll just pretend it didn’t happen or something. I mean it’s not like we see each other a lot anyways.” He walks away and doesn’t look back.

~~~~~

Jackson’s dragging him down the street, going from house to house, scoping out the different fraternities during rush week. “I don’t get why you wanna join a frat. Don’t you think it’s a little stereotypical?”

“Fuck you Stilinski. I’m only having to do this because I’m avoiding omega house.”

That’s new. “Why? If you wanna pledge there, go ahead.”

“I’m a legacy.”

“Kinda full of yourself there, aren’t you Jacks?”

“No, dumbass. My dad and grandfather are alumni, so it’d probably be easier for me to get in, but since dickhead’s a brother, I didn’t figure you’d be down for hanging out there. So another fraternity it is.”

Wow. Did douchecanoe just admit to liking him? Wanting him around? He wipes fake tears from his eyes and throws an arm over Jackson’s shoulder. “Aww, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were sweet on me Jacky.” He earns an elbow in his ribs. “Nope, can’t deny it now. I mean, you’re looking for another frat because you’re afraid I won’t hang out with you if you join Derek’s. That’s… that’s touching Jackson, really.”

“Shut up, loser.”

He stops his friend. “Dude, seriously. If you wanna join the frat, go ahead. Honestly, I’m more upset about losing the dick more than anything. And no, I’m not referring to Derek _as a dick_ , I’m talking about his literal dick. It was _really_ great sex.”

They resume walking with Stiles leading them to ΑΒΩ, knowing Jackson should at least talk to some of the members. “I still can’t believe he turned you down. Maybe he’s not such a dick. Alright, I’ll talk to what’s his name. The president. And if I’m feeling generous, I’ll be your wing man and help you score a dick to ride.”

“Those are words I never thought I’d ever hear you say.”

Boyd’s by the door again when they get to the house. He gets a nod from the man. Has he ever heard Boyd talk? Nope. He recognizes some people now even though he doesn’t know their names and points Jackson in their direction. “Naw, let’s just find this Theo guy.” As if on queue, the man himself steps down from the stairs and Stiles catches his eye.

“Well there ya go. Looks like he heard you. Come on.”

Theo leans on the railing and Stiles wonders if he was waiting on him. “Hey, uh, Theo.”

“Stiles. Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Stiles can’t tell what the smirk on his face means, but it’s probably not good. “Yeah, listen, this is Jackson.” He pulls his friend forward and nudges him to talk. “Something about being a legacy.”

Theo’s eyebrows rise in thought. “Alright. Jackson, is it? Let’s talk.”

He leaves the pair in search for Erica, hoping that she’s around. So far, the kitchen has been his best shot at catching her. No luck. He decides to find a corner to stand in until Jackson’s done with Theo. While he’s not heartbroken, he’d still rather not see Derek, still embarrassed over the rejection.

He feels a warm body at his side. “So I have your friend talking to some of the other guys. He’ll probably still be a while. Can we talk?”

Nodding, he’s led up the stairs by Theo. He offers a wave to Jackson as he passes. They go in the study and it takes all his willpower to keep his mind focused on Theo and not on the last time he was in this room. It would be an ill-advised time to pop a boner. Theo gestures for him to sit while he leans on the desk. “I have a proposition for you.”

“For me?” What the fuck could he want? “Uh, go ahead.”

“I want to fuck you Stiles.”

“Oh.” That’s direct. “Uh, listen I’m not really-”

Theo holds up his hand, stopping Stiles from continuing. “Derek said that you were cool with just sex. There are a few of us here that don’t really do relationships. They’re messy and it complicates things when we’re all just trying to study and graduate. So my proposal is simple… you join the frat and live here with us. You get the brotherhood at your back. A fraternity is a great way to network and make connections once you graduate. In return, I’ll guarantee your friend a place.”

“And?”  
  
“Like I said, there are a few of us who could use a no strings attached hook-up.”

Is he understanding this right? He should say no. Right? This is a definite no. Why isn’t the word coming out of his mouth? “Who are ‘a few of you’?” What? That’s not what he meant to say.

“Me, Jordan, maybe Donnie.”

Yeah, no. He gets up from the chair. “Theo, I don’t think-”

“And Derek.”

Well… shit. This changes things. “Derek? Why would-”

“Like I said, relationships are complicated. This would be just straight fucking. If you want, I’ll take you up and you can see for yourself. Isaac’s up there. We don’t do beds. This isn’t special or romantic. There’s a room upstairs that’s off limits unless you’re a participant.”

Participant? “So people would be watching?” He’s slightly perturbed by how exciting that sounds.

“Like I said, just the participants. We don’t record though. I promise. We just don’t want there to be any misunderstandings at to what it is. Which is sex. A means to get off.”

His mind is reeling. What hasn’t Theo said? “But like, all of you, in one night? Or am I reading that wrong?”

“Yes. Think of it as party. Once a month we’d each take turns fucking you. I mean, we’ve got school and studying, jobs, ya know. So once a month has worked out pretty well in the past. That way you only have to clear out one night versus 3 or 4, depending on who’s in. There is one rule though. No one cums until the end. You can decide where we drop our load, although we’d generally prefer on or in your ass.”

What the fuck? What the fuck even _is_ this? He can’t do this. “You wanna-” He scratches his head. “So let me get this straight. So we’re on the same page. No misunderstandings and all. You wanna use me as what? A cum dumpster? While you _gangbang_ me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes.” Well, okay then.

Stiles starts and stops multiple responses from no to hell no to fuck you, but none of them are coming out. “I have to think about this.” _What the fuck_?! He clearly needs to have a nice long talk with himself about self respect because he really hadn’t meant to say that. “I should go find Jackson.” Again, not the words he meant to say.

“Here’s my number. Text me your response. You don’t have to say yes. Jackson’s not a hard no, if you decide not to do this. He’d just have to go through the process same as everyone else. I don’t want that to influence you.”

Huh. “Okay, well, uh thanks again for the offer. Uh, bye.” He all but runs from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No one ever said that Stiles was smart. Okay, that’s a lie. A lot of people have said Stiles is smart, because he is. Usually. Right now his sex addled brain has taken over and he questions his sanity as he unpacks his clothes into his new dresser, in his new room, in ΑΒΩ. See, not smart. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stiles has his first 'party' so this chapter has theo/stiles and derek/stiles
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

No one ever said that Stiles was smart. Okay, that’s a lie. A lot of people have said Stiles is smart, because he is. Usually. Right now his sex addled brain has taken over and he questions his sanity as he unpacks his clothes into his new dresser, in his new room, in  ΑΒΩ. See, not smart. 

He was going to say no. He really,  _ really  _ was. But on his way out of the frat house he had to look for Jackson and ran into Derek. Shirtless.  _ Fuck _ ! That was probably the worst time he could have seen the man because all his thoughts turned to the chance at having his dick again. He grabbed Jackson, dropped him at home and shot out a quick ‘yes’ to Theo before working his way to release with the image of red, swollen lips stretched out over his cock.

So now he’s here. Jackson too, just like Theo promised. Though while he’s sharing a room with Boyd, Jackson is rooming with Lee or Liam? He can’t remember. Nervously, he wonders if he should have checked things over with Derek before agreeing. He only saw him once, during initiation and the guy barely looked at him. What if this is some elaborate set-up from Theo and he doesn’t ever have sex with Derek again? Is sleeping with these other people worth it, just to have a go with him? Not smart, Stiles.

Erica bounds in the room and tackles him. “Batman! I can’t believe you joined! I hope you don’t mind that I had Boyd request you as a roomy. But this way I get to see my two favorite people when I come over.”

“Yeah, right. You just know that you can sexile me with little to no complaints.”

“Damn straight!” She helps him hang some clothes in his closet. “Seriously, this is cool though. Your being here.”

“Yeah.”

Boyd walks in a little later and lo and behold he speaks! It’s an easy conversation between the three until he’s dragged out by Jackson and made to help him move in. Liam seems like a nice guy, going on about his girlfriend, Hayden and best friend, Mason. It seems Liam played lacrosse in high school and the guys decide to try and recruit other players and have a game outside.

Mother nature decides to take a shit on them though and they get rained out. Rushing back inside, dripping wet, he heads to his room to change. He’s stopped short when he reaches the second level and sees Derek bent over the pool table. Derek’s eyes widen in recognition. “ _ Stiles… _ ”

“Hey Derek. How’s it going?” Wow, he’s impressed he managed to get that out without stuttering.

“Uh, yeah, I’m- I’m good.” Not Derek though. “Forgot you were moving in today.”

“Ouch.” He clutches over his heart in mock pain. Or real pain, because yeah…

“No, I didn’t mean-” Derek steps closer to him and Stiles can feel electricity in the air. It’s like pull and he has to hold onto the stair railing behind him to keep from moving forward and closing the distance between them. “I didn’t  _ know  _ that you were moving in today. Although I should have guessed since your friend did.”

“Figured why wait.” He shivers, having forgotten that he’s soaked from the rain. “I gotta go change.”

“I’ll come with. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Maybe later.” Nonchalance. Yeah, he’ll go for nonchalance. “Gotta go. But, uh, I’ll see you around. You know, since I’m here. I live here. Now.” Well, that didn’t work.

Theo’s in his room talking to Boyd when he gets back. There’s a curly haired cherub looking guy with him. “Hey Boyd, can we have the room for a sec while we talk to Stiles?”

Stiles walks to his dresser and pulls out some clean clothes, changing while Theo closes the door behind Boyd. No point in modesty, right.  “What’s up Theo?”

“I wanted to introduce you to Isaac. He also helps us with  _ our problem _ .”

He goes and sits on his bed. “Uh, okay. Hey man, good to meet you.” Does he shake his hand or fist bump? What is the proper procedure when meeting a fellow cum dumpster? He’ll take his cue from Isaac and nod.

“So like I was telling you, you pick the night and just let us know. Isaac usually does sometime mid month, you can go before, after, we don’t really care. Depending on when you choose, Donovan might be out, but me, Derek, and Jordan will make ourselves free.” Theo opens the door to leave. “I’ll let you guys talk.”

“So, uh, Isaac.” This is weird. Too weird.

“Stiles, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Hey can I ask? What do you refer to yourself as because I just keep going vulgar.”

Isaac frowns. “Uh, I don’t know? I don’t really think about it. I’ve known Theo forever and we started sleeping together in high school. We were fuck buddies, I guess? Continued it here and when some of the brothers found out, he asked if I wouldn’t mind someone else fucking me and I didn’t. So, I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve ever had someone to talk to about this. I guess I’d just consider us all fuck buddies.”

“Well, that’s better than cum dumpster.”

Isaac scowls at the term. “Yeah, let’s not.”

He wants to ask  _ why  _ Isaac agreed to do this but he doesn’t really know him. It’d be great if they could be friends so he could talk to someone about this. His dad’s a hard no. Jackson would smack him upside the head and tell him he’s stupid, but he already knows he is. “Uh, so you got mid month. I guess, I mean I don’t have a job and wasn’t planning on extra-curriculars so… I can do whenever.”

“Stiles, I really don’t need to know. Just- I mean, do you have any questions? The guys really aren’t that bad. Theo’s fine. He just uses it to get off. Jordan’s okay. I mean, Derek’s kinda a jerk or he used to be so it’ll probably be fine. And I’ve only ever slept with Donnie once, so yeah…”

“Wait a minute, you slept with Derek? And he was a jerk?”

“Well, yeah, I did. Kinda what I do. You don’t have to be jealous though. Theo already told me that Derek was just gonna stick with you. And like I said, he used to be, not so much anymore though.” Huh, that’s interesting.

“He’s always been  _ nice  _ to me.” Except that time he practically kicked him out of the house.

“Well lucky you Stiles. I mean look, he wasn’t a complete asshole or anything. He just- he had some shit happen and kinda pushed everyone away. Like I said though, he’s been different lately. I know he started hanging out with his friends again and hell, I mean, he  _ brought  _ you here. Derek  _ never  _ brings anyone here. Not since…” He raises an eyebrow in question, hoping for Isaac to continue. “Listen, it’s not really my place. You can either ask him yourself or wait for him to tell you.” Isaac looks at his watch. “I gotta go. Meeting my family for dinner. My room’s down the hall if you need anything.”

~~~~~

His pants are bunched around his ankles and Theo is pounding into him from behind while he’s bent over the counter. It’s weird. It’s an empty room with a bathroom counter and sink on one wall with a toilet and shower behind a closed door. This wasn’t really what he was picturing for his first ‘party’ but then again nothing would have really prepared him. It’s only Theo and Derek tonight. Jordan is out of town and Donnie opted to go with Isaac since his schedule lined up better.

He’d prepped himself before hand, not sure if either would take that into consideration. He didn’t have to worry though, because Derek had offered to open him up before Theo started, sounding disappointed to find out that Stiles had done it himself.

Isaac had been right about Theo. It’s almost clinical how Theo pushes in and sets a rhythm only stopping for Derek to take his turn. The man’s hands not touching him deciding rather to grip the counter instead. But they’re almost done now, he can tell that Theo is close to climax.

Everyone gets tested regularly so no condoms would have to be used. It’s the only thing he feels he conceded on since the men preferred cumming  _ in _ his ass as opposed to on it. How Derek’s okay with it, he’ll never know. Not exactly breakfast conversation.  _ So hey Derek, why do you wanna stick your dick back in me after Theo fills me with his cum _ ? Yeah, not something he’s likely to ever ask.

He doesn’t even notice when Theo finishes. He watches as the man pulls out and it’s involuntary how empty he feels.

Familiar hands rub over his backside. “Stiles? Are you ready for me?” Seriously? He’s been ready and waiting since he was driving into him earlier. He’s been ready since that morning weeks ago before Derek told him to leave.

“Yeah. Is this how you want me?” He looks back and sees Derek’s pupils are blown wide. He’s a shirtless vision, wearing only a baseball cap and basketball shorts, which are pulled down under his balls.

“Yeah, this is- this is good.” His eyes roll back when Derek slides in, hands still on his ass. It feels different than earlier, more intimate. There was a nervousness that he didn’t realize Derek could possess when the man entered him the first time tonight, almost as if holding back. It could be that Theo was watching, just standing there. That was a little uncomfortable and while the idea had sounded exciting before, the reality was like a bucket of ice water. It almost killed his boner.  _ Almost _ .

Glancing up, he looks in the mirror and doesn’t see Theo standing where he was earlier. In fact, he doesn’t see him at all. Maybe that’s what changed. No audience. He’s not going to mind. Not when it means Derek’s caressing his ass, being more vocal about his pleasure. Because along with red, swollen lips and a glorious dick, the sounds that the man emits are beautiful and leave Stiles wanting more.

“ _ Der-ek _ …” he feels pressure building in a way that he hadn’t felt earlier. He wasn’t planning on getting off at all, opting to wait until he was back in his own room, but Derek is hitting him in just the right spot and he needs to touch himself. “I can’t- I need-”

The hands on his ass now grip his waist and Derek pulls out, turning Stiles in his arms. He’s lifted onto the counter. It’s a difficult position since his pants are still around his ankles, but Derek throws his legs over his shoulders and Stiles can see his face over his pants. It’s a ridiculous sight and not at all what he would have planned for their second time, but, clearly, he’ll take what he can get.

He feels Derek press back into him. Stiles watches as the man pushes his shirt up and places a hand on his chest and uses the other to fist him. “ _ Fuck Stiles _ . Is this okay? This is what you wanted right? Me to touch you. You wanna get off?”

He throws his hands behind him, pushing off the mirror so that his head doesn’t hit as Derek speeds up his thrusts. “ _ Yesyesyesyes...  _ Keep touching me. Don’t stop.  _ Fuck _ ! Don’t stop.” The hand not currently wrapped around his dick, starts roaming over Stiles’ chest, tweaking his left nipple, then right. Stiles feels his orgasm build and tells Derek, who starts flicking his wrist with every pull. The sensation drives him over the edge. It takes everything in his power not to yell out Derek’s name.

Derek’s pace starts becoming erratic and Stiles can see the way his stomach muscles shift and tighten as he orgasms. It’s a weird sensation, having Derek cum inside of him, especially since he’s already filled from Theo. A wet washcloth gets tossed over Derek’s shoulder and Stiles is shocked to see Theo. He hadn’t noticed the man come back, or maybe he never left.

“Clean yourselves up. We’ve got pizza on the way. And we’re getting the place ready for the Halloween party next weekend.” An odd look passes Theo’s face before he leaves. Stiles is sure he doesn’t want to know what it means.

He shivers when Derek presses the cold washcloth against his stomach, cleaning him off. “Sorry. Do you wanna- I can stop.”

“N-no, it’s okay. I’m not gonna complain if you wanna clean me up dude.” His hip burns where Derek is holding him. It shouldn’t feel like this. It’s just sex. Meaningless sex. “Ahem. Thanks.” he says when Derek wipes his ass off. He’ll have to take a shower to truly clean himself, but he’ll worry about that later. Right now his legs are still over Derek’s shoulders and they burn from the stretch. “Do you think you could help me out.” Gesturing at his legs. “Kinda stuck.”

He swears Derek takes his time sliding his hands up his legs to grip his ankles to pull his legs off his shoulders. And again when they trail back up to hold his hips to help Stiles off the counter and stand. He wobbles a little as he regains feeling in his legs. “Whoa. You good?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just think my legs fell asleep.”

They’re standing close. So close. All he has to do is lean a little forward and he could kiss him. But he doesn’t. As odd as this situation is, he just got to have sex with Derek again and he’s not about to jeopardize that with feelings. Because if he’s honest with himself, he has them. About Derek. A lot of them.

“How are you okay with this?”

He’s thrown from his revelation at the question. “Uh, what?” Eloquent as ever Stiles.

“Sleeping with me, er, us? Why did you agree?”

That’s a good question. He has  a few one that he’s been dying to know as well. “Why did you?”  _ Why did Isaac say you used to be a jerk? What happened to you? _

“I told you I’m not good with relationships. That I couldn’t-”

“And I said I was cool with that.”

“Is that why you-”

“Agreed? Yes. I’m just a guy looking to get laid Derek. Same as you.” No, he’s not. It’s different.

“Alright. So we keep doing this?”

“If you’d like. If not, I mean, I still have Theo and Jordan.” The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He’s only dealing with them to have Derek, but he knows the man would turn tail and run, especially if what Isaac said is true.

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s almost Christmas. It’s been two months since he joined the frat and he’s had one more ‘party’. It wasn’t any better than the first time. In fact it was probably worse or at least more awkward. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post this last night after i got done with the minimal editing i do, but for some reason my brain shifted and i felt the need to write a little on a new part to an ongoing series i have. unfortunately when i went to look at my outline for said story, it was missing... apparently, i am a dumbass and never checked to see if i had saved a copy of the file in my new location before deleting it from google docs. and yes i also had already emptied the trash bin :*( i built myself into a nice little panic before i managed to take a few deep breaths and contact google to see if they could recover my file. and they did! but by that point i was done, drained, and went to bed. :/ so yeah... but, i woke up nice and refreshed, so here ya go! happy reading!  
> also there is minimal theo/stiles and jordan/stiles in this, like the tiniest  
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

It’s almost Christmas. It’s been two months since he joined the frat and he’s had one more ‘party’. It wasn’t any better than the first time. In fact it was probably worse or at least more awkward.

Stiles thought he and Derek had become somewhat friends since he joined the frat. The man had been surprisingly gentle when they slept together again and had become extremely tactile in the month that followed. Stiles loved it. It didn’t help his crush at all but then again, neither had sleeping with the man, and it’s not like he was about to stop that.

But no, they had grown close, choosing often to study together in one of their rooms or curling on the couch to watch a movie. They were often apart of group outings, joining either Boyd and Erica, or Liam and Hayden. There were topics that Derek seemed to avoid when Stiles asked but otherwise, they opened up to each other and talked about anything from their childhood to their plans for the future.

Then Thanksgiving happened. Tension in the house had been rising. From what, he didn’t know. He’d tried approaching Derek about it but was brushed to the side. Okay, that sounds harsh. He was told that they would talk about it after break. It was a big surprise to both of them when they learned that they were spending Thanksgiving together. It seemed that the sheriff and Derek’s mother, Talia Hale, were somewhat of colleagues and when the woman learned that the sheriff and Stiles were spending the holiday alone, she invited them over.

It probably wouldn’t have been too bad, but Derek kept flirting and there were side glances and shared happy smiles, so he’d decided to broach the topic again when they were alone.

 _"Stiles, I said I didn’t want talk about it.”_  
  
“No, you said we’d talk after break. That was also under the assumption that we wouldn’t see each other during break. But here we are. So what the hell is going on between you and Theo? It’s like a damn house divided because everyone’s picking sides, okay? And maybe I’d leave it alone but in case you forgot, when I get back, we’re having another fun little party and I’d rather not have you two at each other’s throats while I’m lying there dick out.” It came out a little harsher than he intended but it was the truth. He’d ask for a respite if he needs to.

  _Derek sighs. “Stiles. We’re just having a difference of opinion.”  
_

_“On what?”_

_Derek groans and throws his body back on his bed. “Do we have to get into this now? I just- it’s a long story involving my ex-girlfriend and I’d rather not get into this now.”_

_But Stiles does. Stiles wants to get into it. He wants to know what’s going on, thank you very much. But he also knows when he should stop. “Fine. But fair warning, I’m letting Theo know that if you’re still fighting, I’m off limits.”_

" _Y_ _ou should tell him that anyways. I still don’t understand why you agreed to this.”_

_Because I like you and want to sleep with you and go on dates with you, but you made it painfully obvious that you don’t feel the same way and I’m afraid if I push you, you’ll make me leave. Also, I’m an idiot and someone should really slap me. That’s what he should say. But he doesn’t. “Yeah, well, we all have our reasons, don’t we?”_

As soon as he sensed the tension again when he got back from break, he’d approached Theo and let him know that he wasn’t gonna ‘host’ a party if they kept up. He’d thought that things had smoothed over during the week and went about his normal ‘duty’ that Friday.

The night had started the same. The only exception being that Jordan was there this time. A ‘participant’. Heh. He really should think of something different. Party goer? No. Whatever. The fact was, Theo had been the same. Setting steady pace set to get himself off only stopping when Jordan stepped up.

Jordan Parrish. Stiles had no idea what the hell Jordan was doing there because after hanging out and getting to know the guy, he’s not sure that Jordan has a single attraction to _any_ man, let alone Stiles. But there he was lining himself up. It was different than with Theo though. Jordan at least paid a little attention to what Stiles might want, asking if he needed to switch positions and if the speed was okay. But the man was still very hands off.

But Derek... Derek seemed almost reluctant to be there except for the fact that he was and for the very obvious boner he was sporting. The guy barely looked at him though and his hands didn’t caress him like they had last time. There were no beautiful sounds coming from his mouth. Just the grunts of a man straining for his release. And it wasn’t as if they had an audience or something. Theo and Jordan had both disappeared when they were finished. Stiles wondered if this is what Isaac had been talking about.

He contemplated waiting until he got back to his room to get off but even if Derek wasn’t touching him, the man had paced himself to a rhythm of long, deep thrusts which hit Stiles in just the right spot. Now he had to. He had to get himself off, it was a _need_ with Derek inside of him. Which ended up being kinda painful because with one hand wrapped around his dick, he couldn’t really hold himself still and kept hitting his head on the mirror.

Derek did still clean him up and help him off the counter before leaving the room. And in the month that has followed, while they still studied and hung out, there were no more lingering touches.

So now he’s here, sitting at his desk, hunched over with his head in his hands praying that this headache of all headaches goes away before he has to head upstairs. He’s been thinking about the past month, his time at school, Derek, and now with finals, he’s just- he’s had enough.

There’s a hesitant knock on the door. “Come in,” he calls out, looking back when his door creaks open.

He’s surprised when Derek peeks his head through. “Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

“It’s really not a good time man. I’ve got this paper to finish before I go up and my head’s killing me.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you’re pretty stressed right now and you’ve got a lot on your plate with finals and stuff, so I just wanted to let you know that I’m cancelling tonight. You shouldn’t have to worry about this. The guys can palm solo it tonight.”

“Oh uh, thanks.” He looks up at Derek curiously. “I appreciate it.” Stifling a yawn, he hears his door click shut. He groans and stands up to stretch, back and neck popping as he does so. If he doesn’t have to go upstairs, maybe he can take a little nap to sleep off his headache and finish his paper after he gets a refresh. His door opens again, and he’s surprised to see that Derek’s back.

“Uh here. I don’t know what you take so I brought both.” He looks down at the pill bottles being shown and grabs the ibuprofen.

“Ah thanks man. I don’t keep a big bottle on hand and ran out. Haven’t had a chance to grab more.” He takes the offered water bottle and downs a couple pills. “I’ll probably just crash for a couple of hours. Still gotta finish this paper and send it in by midnight but there’s no way that’s happening until this headache is gone.”

Derek walks over to the desk. “May I?” He gestures at the computer. “I can look it over for you. Leave notes.”

“Yes please. Oh my God, that would help so fuckin much.”

“Will the light bother you or do you want to print what you have, and I can take it back to my room?”

“Naw. I can sleep through anything.” he says as he crawls into bed.

“Alright. You sleep. I’ll wake you in a couple of hours.”

“Thanks Der.”

~~~~~

“Dude, did I tell you that Theo’s been giving Isaac googly eyes lately?” His bed dips when Jackson sits next to him.

Taking the proffered bowl of cereal, he says, “what the fuck are you going on about?”

“Theo and Isaac. Or just Theo. I think he’s got the hots for the guy.” Huh.

“So?” Did Jackson suddenly forget he’s gay? “Do you have an issue with that?”

“No, I just kinda feel bad for him. I mean, I don’t think Isaac gives two shits about him.”

Stiles starts thinking about their interactions, but if he’s honest, besides them being in his room the day he moved in, he’s never really seen them together. “I don’t know man. I don’t ever see them together. I couldn’t tell ya.”

“Yeah it’s mostly on the weekends when you’re with your dad. I don’t think Theo ever leaves except for break and Isaac only leaves sometimes. Like when his brother’s in town. Hey, do you think that’s why Theo’s been such a dick lately? Isaac’s rejecting his advances or some shit?”

 _Probably_ _not_ , he thinks, recalling an upset Theo barging in his room when he realized that Stiles hadn’t gone upstairs that night. The man had practically pulled Derek from the room. A very calm Derek that was explaining that Stiles needed a break. Between the headache and finals, he wasn’t about to force him to stick to the arrangement. _And no, Theo we’re not switching it to a different night._

So yeah, no Jackson, Isaac probably isn’t the reason that Theo’s being a dick. “Dude, I’d just leave it alone. Seriously, it’s not your problem.”

“What’s got your panties in a bunch? I figured you’d be all giddy now that Derek’s dicking you again.”

Nonono. He can’t know. There’s no way he knows. “What the fuck, Jackson? Derek’s not _dicking_ me. Are you serious with this shit?”

“Okay fine so you’re not sleeping together... yet, but you’re awfully cozy.”

“We’re just friends.”

“No, _we’re_ just friends. I don’t know what you two are besides dancing around each other. It’s been like a _will they or won’t they_ since we moved in. Not to mention, I _know_ you spent Thanksgiving with him and have plans to meet for New Year’s.”

“How did you- he _just_ invited me over and I haven’t even said if I was gonna go or not.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I heard he was gonna ask and just assumed you’d say yes. I mean come on. He could be your New Year’s kiss.”

“No, it’s not- it’s not like that. We just- I don’t know, we’re comfortable around each other. And I mean you already know I like him.”

“Yeah and it’s _clear_ he likes you. I don’t know what bug crawled up his ass before, but I mean, I can see it Stiles. The dudes gone on you.” No, he’s not.

Or maybe he is. Stiles is currently backed up against Derek’s bedroom wall. The New Year’s party at his parents’ house still going on downstairs. Stiles thought he’d be ringing in the new year sans kiss, but when the clock struck midnight, a pair of hands spun him around and soft lips captured his own.

_It’s a familiar kiss and the fire builds as he remembers the last time Derek kissed him._

_The kiss is broken and Stiles chases Derek’s lips trying to continue it. He hears Derek chuckle and when he opens his eyes, he sees the dimples and bunny teeth that have been missing for months. “Happy New Year, Stiles.”_

_“Happy New Year?” He presses fingers to his lips. “What was that for?”_

_Derek’s smile falters. “I, uh, I just really wanted to kiss you again. I’m sorry.”_

_“No. Don’t be sorry. Not about that. I am all about that. In fact, I think we should keep doing that.”_

_Derek’s lips quirk, like he’s fighting a smile. “Yeah?” Lips are at his ear again. “Wanna go to my room?”_

So now he’s backed up against the wall, with Derek grinding on him just right, gripping his hips so hard he’s gonna have bruises, and sucking a hickey on his neck. All he can try to do is hold on. Derek’s shirt comes off and then his own and their pants soon follow. Hands grip his ass and suddenly he’s being lifted and thrown onto the bed. He laughs as he tries to right himself. This is definitely a side of Derek he hasn’t seen in a while, if at all. It’s almost playful.

It’s a familiar sight, watching Derek crawl up the bed and hover over him. He pulls the man down and crushes their lips together. He tries to remember that they’re in Derek’s family home and bites his lip to suppress his moans as Derek’s hands roam his body.

Wanting to lead, he rolls them over, so he sits on top. He braces his hands beside Derek’s shoulders and leans down to seize his mouth. His hips jerk reflexively when he feels Derek’s tongue against his lips. Derek’s hands grasp his ass again, this time controlling the rhythm of his hips. Their dicks are lined up perfectly and it’s not long before Stiles is shooting across Derek’s stomach. Derek is a beautiful sight, head thrown back, panting, and Stiles tries to keep pace against Derek’s straining cock. He can feel Derek’s body go tense as he releases between them.

Stiles falls to the side of Derek’s body. “Wow. That was… wow.”

“Yeah…” Derek leans over his bed, presumably looking for something. Not finding whatever he intended, Derek gets up and walks to his bathroom. When he comes back, Stiles can see he’s holding a washcloth. Stiles lies there and watches as Derek meticulously cleans him off, like he always does, followed by his own body. Derek kneels down beside Stiles, so they’re eye level. “I know we didn’t talk about this before, but-” Stiles could swear Derek looks nervous. “Will you stay? Tonight?”

His lips quirk in a smile, trying not to show how happy he is. Derek crawls over him and throws the comforter over them and pulls him in close. He feels a kiss at the base of his neck. “Thank you, Stiles.” And he falls asleep wrapped in Derek’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Derek brings a hand up and holds Stiles’ fingers to his lips. “I can’t believe you stayed.”_
> 
> _“Why wouldn’t I have stayed?”_
> 
> _“I’ve been an ass to you. I know I have.” Derek’s lips turn down in a frown. “I keep pushing you away. Why do you come back? Why do you stay?”_
> 
> _“I don’t think I’ve been exactly subtle Derek.” He lies his head on Derek’s chest. “I think it’s pretty clear that I like you.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter makes sense in derek's explanation of why he's so hot and cold with stiles. i don't know if i've done the best at showing that the derek of the past 'jerk derek' is different than the derek stiles met. and that derek is trying to be better because he likes stiles, but sometimes 'jerk derek' makes a reappearance (hence him telling stiles to leave after they slept together that first night)...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

He was sure there would be awkwardness the next morning but is pleasantly surprised when not only is Derek still in bed with him, but he’s still wrapped in the man’s arms. He turns in his arms and smiles when he’s pulled even closer. He takes in how young and vulnerable Derek looks right now and wishes that he could see that everyday. Freeing a hand, he traces the man’s face. The light touch wakes him, and he watches Derek’s lashes flutter open.

“Hi.” Derek says softly.

“Hi.”

Derek brings a hand up and holds Stiles’ fingers to his lips. “I can’t believe you stayed.”

“Why wouldn’t I have stayed?”

“I’ve been an ass to you. I know I have.” Derek’s lips turn down in a frown. “I keep pushing you away. Why do you come back? Why do you stay?”

“I don’t think I’ve been exactly subtle Derek.” He lies his head on Derek’s chest. “I think it’s pretty clear that I like you.”

“You can’t. You don’t know.”

He perches up to look Derek in the eyes. “I don’t know what? Hmm? I know something happened. I don’t know why you won’t tell me. Is it about your ex? Why you were fighting with Theo?”

Hearing Derek sigh, he lays his head back on his chest and runs his fingers through the man’s chest hair. “It’s hard for me to talk about.”

“You don’t have to Derek. I don’t have to know.”  
  
“Yes, you do.” Stiles starts to pepper kisses on Derek’s chest. “I dated this girl at the end of senior year. Her family had just moved to town. She was beautiful. But we graduated, and she was going out of state for college. She had already been accepted before we got together. Which was fine. She came here, well, to the school, to visit one weekend. I don’t know what happened to her.”

Sensing his unease, Stiles leaned up on Derek. “Derek, you really don’t-”

“She was crazy. We’d had a mixer. There were a lot of people and there was this other girl who was flirting with me. She was flirting with everyone. Kate, my ex, she didn’t like that. She attempted to lock her and some other people in the basement and start a fire. Luckily, everyone got out okay. But it kinda made me… _reluctant_ to trust people. I trusted her, and she tried to kill my friends, my brothers… I don’t know if I could- I stopped talking to my friends and focused on school.”

“Wow, Derek, I- I don’t even know what to say to that. I mean, wow. That’s fucked up. What she did was fucked up. I’m so sorry.” Stiles rolls over on his back. What does this mean? He understands not wanting to trust people but not how it relates to Theo. Why they were fighting?

“I’m the one who should apologize. Not just to you. I’ve got _years_ to make up for. I was shit to everyone I pushed away. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. Hell, I’m still doing things I’m not proud of. But I’m trying.” Stiles feels Derek shift to his side. Knuckles brush his cheek. “What are you thinking?” Stiles bites his lip nervously. “I’ve scared you away haven’t I?” Derek asks, sounding resigned.

“No, no. That’s not it. I just- I get why you don’t trust people. I do. When someone betrays you like that… but I don’t understand Theo’s part in this. I mean, if this is what you’re fighting about?”  
  
“He’s- it’s complicated. Or maybe it’s not and I just complicate it in my head. I’ve known him since we were kids. We weren’t ever really close until college though. We rushed together and started hanging out when we were initiated. Used to be roommates. He was the only one I still talked to after Kate.” There’s a pause, like Derek’s trying to find the right words. “When I found out about Isaac… Like I said, I’ve done things I’m not proud of.” Derek looks at him anxiously.

“You started sleeping with him?”

“I’m the one who started it. I caught them together. He said it was just sex and I asked. I asked if Isaac wouldn’t mind.”

Oh. “He never said that. Isaac. I mean he said Theo asked him and he didn’t care, but I didn’t know it was you.”

“Not a high point in my life. But I was… _frustrated_.”  
  
“Frustrated?”

“Horny, okay? I was horny. But I wasn’t exactly going around hooking up with people. Theo’s a dick right now. He feels entitled because we started this thing and I met you and wanted out. He was threatening to tell you. But then you came to that party and _you said yes_. Like who even does that? He said you were just the same as Isaac. That you didn’t care. Just wanted sex. Another thing I’m not proud of. Because it’s my fault he even asked you. I told him what you had said, that you wanted to keep having sex and he just kinda ran with it. I was pissed that he asked. I was pissed that he used me to get you to agree. He knew you were gonna say no.”

“And now. I mean, we’ve done this a few times. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was scared. I told you that I was attracted to you, but I couldn’t handle a relationship and you just offered yourself _so freely_. And then with Theo, _you said yes_. What was I supposed to think? I figured, okay, _maybe_ Theo’s right. But I still l got to have you. And I took it. I didn’t want you to think I was just using you for sex, but I was… _am_.”  
  
“Is that the ‘ _still doing_ ’ part that you’re not proud of.” _Please say no_.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” So no relationship. “That’s cool.” He can feel his heart beating rapidly at the confession. He can’t be here. Rising from the bed, he pats Derek on the chest. “Um, yeah, I mean the sex is great. We should definitely keep doing that. This. I mean, yeah.” He looks around for his clothes. Grabbing them he starts dressing.

“Stiles, what are you doing? Where are you going?”

“Uh, gotta meet my dad. Breakfast. Or lunch. I don’t even know what time it is.” He glances at his phone. “Shit, yeah, I’m late.” He turns and looks at Derek, still in bed. “I’m glad we’re friends now, Derek. You don’t have to worry about talking to me about things. I won’t run away.”

~~~~~

He walks into his room and stares at the flowers on his desk. “Hey, Boyd. What’d you do this time?”

“Not mine.”

Oh. He walks over and looks for a card but there isn’t one. Huh. “Do you know what type these are?” They’re beautiful.

“Hydrangeas.”  

Hydrangeas. He sits at his computer and looks up flower meanings. _The hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood._ Derek. Of course.

It’s been a week since school started back up and Stiles had been worried that things were going to change between them since Derek’s revelation, since Stiles left. He tried not to overthink but agonized over leaving. Should he have stayed? He admitted how he felt about Derek and then was told it was just sex. He couldn’t really blame the guy though. Why would he want a relationship when Stiles was giving him a no strings attached hook up? Honestly, why want a relationship when the last person he dated ended up being a psycho who tried to kill people? It still hurt though.

He closes the browser and throws himself on his bed. “Yo Boyd, am I still being sexiled this weekend?” He earns a grunt in response, which is Boyd speak for yes. “Alright, I’m gonna go ask Jackson if I can crash in his room. Be back later.”

Walking down the hall, he hears recognizable voices coming from the game room. He stops just outside the door.

“-ike him, Theo.”

“So?”

“I don’t get why you _still_ do this? Why you had to drag him into this.”

“You _know_ why, Derek. Besides, _you’re_ the one who said he just wanted sex.”  
  
“That’s- it’s not the same. And it doesn’t mean you had to bring him in.”  
  
“Well, it’s too late now. He’s in. And until he-“  
  
“I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Then don’t. No one’s making you.”

He rushes down the hall when he hears movement from the room, hoping he doesn’t get caught eavesdropping. _Shit_.

“Stiles? What’s wrong with you? Were you trying to exercise again? You know you’re not good with physical exertion.”

“Ha ha. Fuck you Jackson. No I just sprinted down the hall because I missed seeing your pretty dickface.” He flops himself on Jackson’s bed. Were Theo and Derek talking about him? Probably. Derek still wants out. His stomach turns at the thought. He should talk to Isaac. See how much shit he thinks Theo would give him if he asked to stop. He shoots up from the bed.  
  
“You’re weird, Stilinski. Seriously, what’s up?”

“Sorry. Sorry. Just wondering if I could crash here this weekend cause Erica’s gonna stay with Boyd.”

“Should be good. Liam said something about taking Hayden out cause they couldn’t spend new years together or some shit. I’ll ask to make sure and let you know.”

“Thanks Jacks. I gotta go find Isaac. Later, man.”

He finds Isaac immediately. The man’s door is open, but he knocks to announce his presence. “Hey Isaac, got a sec?”

“Sure thing, come on in.”

His hand hesitates on the door. “Uh, would it be cool if I closed this, it’s kinda private, I guess?”

When Isaac nods his okay, Stiles shuts the door.

“What’s up Stiles?” Isaac is sitting at his desk, but gestures for Stiles to take the edge of the bed. “It’s been a couple months; didn’t think you’d have questions anymore.”

“No, it’s uh, not about that. Not really. I mean it kinda is. I don’t really-“

“Stiles.”

“Sorry. Listen, I’ve just been thinking, and I don’t really know how much longer I can do this, ya know? And, uh, I guess I’m just worried about what Theo will do if I tell him I won’t. Do this. I mean, he got kinda pissed when Derek cancelled last month.”

Isaac laughs, and Stiles looks at him confusedly, he hadn’t said anything funny. “Look man, Theo and Derek? That’s a shit show. They’re friends, they’re not friends.” Isaac shakes his head. “Did you ever talk to Derek? Has he told you yet?”

“About Kate?”

“Alright. Well, that’s a start. Yeah, that was messed up. But about after?”

“He told me that he was the one who asked, uh, about you.” He can’t bring himself to look into Isaac’s eyes knowing that his Derek is different than Jerk Derek that Isaac had to deal with.

It’s silent in the room as Stiles waits for Isaac to continue. He feels a white noise fill his head until the man clears his throat. “Look, I know we don’t talk, like ever. So you don’t really know me. I told you that Theo and I started sleeping together in high school, right?”

Stiles watches as Isaac bites at his lip and let out a sigh. He groans like he’s about to admit something he’d rather not. “I was in love with him. Or I thought I was. We didn’t really date. Like I said, _fuck buddies_. But I deluded myself into thinking it was something. I mean we hung out, ya know? Movies, dinners. And after coming here, it was pretty much the same. Up until Derek caught us. I _couldn’t_ _believe_ when he asked me to sleep with Derek. If I’d be alright with that. I realized then that he didn’t feel the same, that he couldn’t.”

“Isaac, I-“

The man waves his off. “It’s not even a thing anymore. I actually, uh, I haven’t felt that way about him in a long time. It was easy to get over him after that. I still slept with him. With Derek. I thought about ending everything but after a while it just honestly didn’t matter to me. It was sex.”

Isaac gets up from his chair and sits next to him on the bed. “Listen, I’ve seen you with Derek. I can guess why you started doing this, why you said yes. If you don’t want to anymore, don’t… just, don’t let Theo bully you. Okay? He can’t make you keep sleeping with him, with any of them.”

“He’ll be pissed.”

“So what? In case you haven’t noticed, he’s always pissed.”

~~~~~

Stiles groans in frustration, trying to decide what he wants to do. He’s definitely out if Derek is. There’s no way he’s going through any of this if he can’t even sleep with the man he wants. But it’s more than that. It’s not just sex for him. There’s always been something about Derek that draws him in. From the very first day he met the man. He likes him. He wants a _relationship_. But Derek isn’t ready, the man’s admitted that several times. He’s also admitted that he’s attracted to Stiles. So Stiles knows there’s a chance that one day they could be together. He just needs to figure out how long he’s willing to wait and how much he’s willing to put up with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stiles.” Theo bites out his name like it’s a curse. “The arrangement's over. You can pack your bags.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shitballs batman! is it done?! i really hope i left this with a somewhat believable ending and i really, _really _hope that i tied up any loose ends and after reading this in its entirety, please let me know if its been tagged appropriately__
> 
> __also this starts out immediately during a 'party' so there's jordan/stiles (kinda glossed over), only a mention that there was theo/stiles, and of course derek/stiles_ _
> 
> __thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting <3 i really do appreciate it <3_ _
> 
> __*what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*_ _

He’s leaned over the counter again. Pants bunched at his ankles, _again_. He’s not sure why he just doesn’t take them off. He watches through the mirror while Jordan drives into him erratically. He’s still not sure why Jordan participates in this. Maybe he’ll ask today. Probably not, though.

He looks around and sees Theo leaning against the wall, cock in hand, waiting his turn again. He wonders if the man heard about Stiles’ reservations at continuing their arrangement. Theo had been a bit more _enthusiastic_ earlier tonight. He feels a second body next to him and he knows instantly that it’s Derek.

Jordan pulls out, still hard, and Derek takes his place. He feels the man slide fingers into his hole, probably making sure he’s properly stretched. He is. After Theo and Jordan, of course he is. Derek pulls his fingers out and lines up. He bottoms out immediately and Stiles clenches around him, moaning for the cock he’s been waiting for.

He never orgasms with anyone besides Derek. He’s hard, yes, but never touches himself until Derek is in him. Doesn’t want to. The rhythm the man sets is always slow, like he’s trying to tear Stiles apart. Rough hands gently grip his hips keeping him in place as each thrust hits him just right. He looks back into pools of green and suppresses a moan when he sees Derek staring directly into his eyes. Stiles wraps his hand around his cock and starts pumping.

He hears snickering and looks over to see Theo saying something to a tight lipped Jordan. He ignores them and chooses to focus on the man in front of him, or behind him rather. Derek gives a frustrated sounding grunt and pulls out. He’s turned and lifted onto the counter. Derek enters him again. He’s thrown when the man begins rubbing his thighs and certainly doesn’t expect Derek to bite at his leg.

That’s all it takes to push him over the edge. He climaxes, stripes of cum painting his chest, a small drop landing on his chin. His breath hitches when Derek brings a hand up, wiping at the drop with his thumb, and brings it to Stiles’ lips. Eyes never leaving Derek’s, his tongue darts out to lick at the thumb pressed at his bottom lip. He swears he feels a shudder course through Derek’s body. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity, he sucks Derek’s thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip. Derek lets out the lewdest moan and Stiles swears his dick twitches.

“ _Stiles_ …” Derek groans his name like a prayer and Stiles wishes he could hear it again and again. Suddenly he feels Derek pulse inside of him as he grunts out, “ _Fuck!_ ” He hears a groan from behind them and Theo yell out that Derek wasn’t supposed to go yet. “Sorry, Stiles. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright Derek. I mean, if anything, I feel bad for you.”

Just as his words were spoken, Theo walks up behind them. “Hale, what the fuck dude! We go in order and I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be first tonight.” Stiles can see that Theo and Jordan have covered back up. “Let’s go.” Derek pulls out and helps Stiles stand. Theo looks at him and sneers. “Clean yourself up Stiles, we’ll try this again later.” The man leads Derek down the hall.

A towel is tossed to him. “Here. Sorry about that. Theo’s being a dick.” Jordan stands next to him and starts washing up at the sink. “Overly possessive, and for what? You’re not his, on top of the fact that why all this then if he’s gonna treat you like property. Why let us fuck you?”

Stiles begins to clean himself. “Wow. Uh, it’s okay. I guess. I mean it was kinda the arrangement I agreed to, so, I mean, I knew what I was getting into. But yeah, I get what you’re saying.”

When Jordan’s done, he leans against the counter. “I’ve never asked and it’s not my place, so you don’t have to answer, but why do you do this? You can’t enjoy it. I mean, I’ve only ever seen you get off a few times…”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. His attraction to Derek might not be so secret since Isaac knew, but he’s sure no one knows of how deep his affections run. As he pulls up his pants, he decides to deflect. “I’ve got a question for you actually... Why do _you_ do this? On top of the fact that you’re not attracted to me, you’re not gay, and I don’t _think_ you’re bi.”

“I don’t really label myself. I mean I can admit that you’re a good looking guy, but yeah, no, I wouldn’t say I’m attracted to you. _Sorry_.”

Stiles chuckles. “No worries dude. Same but no. I mean _I’m_ totally gay, but I don’t know, you’re not my… _type_? No offense.”

“None taken. As for why… well, I mean, like I said, you _are_ a good looking guy and I like sex. You’re willing, so why not?” Huh, not at all what he was expecting.

A door slams and loud thuds come closer and closer until Theo is standing in the doorway, with a scowl on his face. He glares at Jordan and tells him to leave. Stiles fidgets nervously at being alone with Theo. Sure, he’s always been a willing participant at the parties, but this is different and with the anger etched on the man’s face, he _definitely_ doesn’t want to have sex with him right now.

“Stiles.” Theo bites out his name like it’s a curse. “The arrangement's over. You can pack your bags.”

He sees Theo open his mouth to say more, but Stiles’ heart has stopped and the only thing in his head right now is not wanting to leave Derek. “But, but- if this about what happened… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I didn’t know he would- please don’t-”

He’s cut off when Derek steps into the room. “Theo, I told you I got this. You can go.”

“ _Fine_.” Theo shoves his shoulder into Derek as he exits.

Tension builds as silence fills the air. Stiles can’t bring himself to look at Derek, but he knows the man is staring at him. It’s like electricity over his skin with every pass of his eyes. “Stiles?”

His heart beats faster thinking about having to leave. This is so much more than a crush. Maybe it always has been. “Please don’t kick me out.” _I want to stay with you_ , he thinks. His knees feel weak and he hunches over, hands on his knees.

“Shit.” He sees Derek kneel in front of him, feels hands cupping his face. “What the fuck did Theo say to you?”

He looks into eyes that are wide with worry. “He said I was relieved of my duties. Told me to pack. But I don’t- please don’t make me leave.” _You_ , he thinks. _Please don’t make me leave you_.

“No, Stiles, that’s not what he meant. Just- shit hold on.” Derek gathers him in his arms. “Here, let’s go to your room.”

There’s no one in the halls, thankfully, as Derek all but carries Stiles back to his room placing him on his bed. The man sits in the chair at Stiles’ desk. “Stiles?”

“I’m really sorry Derek. I shouldn’t have- but you put- and then I-”

“Stiles, stop. Listen, Theo just-” Derek takes a deep breath and scrunches his face like he’s trying to think about what he wants to say. “You don’t have to leave.”

“But Theo-”

Derek holds his hand up. “Stiles, please stop talking. If you’d let me finish, I’m trying to tell you that you’re not out, okay? I talked to Theo, I told him you were done. No more parties, no more arrangement. You’re still in the frat though, okay Stiles?” Thoughts are spiraling in his head. He doesn’t understand. That was the deal and now there’s no deal, so why? “Stiles?” He feels the bed dip where Derek has chosen to sit next to him. “What’s going on in your head?” Derek’s hand brushes his temple tenderly.

Stiles looks up at him with that touch. “I don’t get it. Why? And why do I have to pack?”

Derek smiles shyly at him. “I, uh, I told him that I couldn’t do it anymore.” _Oh_ , of course, Derek doesn’t want to have to fuck him anymore. His heart breaks a little. “I told him that it wasn’t fair to you. Whatever issues he has with me need to stay with me. He’s not using you anymore.”

He sniffles. “What issues? I don’t understand. Besides sex, how is he using me?”

“Isaac. He’s pissed that I asked to sleep with Isaac back then and that Isaac agreed. He figured he could get back at me by sleeping with you. Showing me that you were the same. But you’re not. I know you’re not.” Derek gets off the bed and kneels in front of him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get my head outta my ass. I’m sorry that I took advantage of you and that I let Theo take advantage of you.”

“ _I_ let him. I let him take advantage. I wanted it. I wanted to be with you any way that I could. It was- it was so stupid.” He looks in to Derek’s concerned eyes. “But I’m done? Like for real, no more sex? I mean, like with Theo and Jordan. I don’t-“

“No, Stiles. You don’t. Not with anyone.”

_Anyone_? “Alright.” He breathes a sigh of relief. “Uh, thank you? Um, I guess I still don’t get why I have to pack?”

“That’s um, I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds, but I just kinda was hoping we could room together.”

“Room toge-” his mind goes blank with the implications. Derek has his own room and doesn’t have to share. “But you don’t- I mean, there’s only one bed and your room is too small for a second.” He gulps and rubs his hands on his jeans, palms sweating. _Does he mean, could he mean_? “Where would I sleep?”

Derek grabs his hands, cupping them in between his own. “I hope I haven’t been reading this wrong. And if I have, I apologize and just tell me, and things can go back to how they were, you can stay here and room with Boyd.”

“Derek. I’m really confused right now, and my emotions are kind of a mess and I feel like I’m gonna assume something that’s wrong and I-”

“I like you Stiles.”

He looks up in shock at Derek’s pronouncement. “You like me? And you want me to room with you?”

“Sleep with m- _stay_ with me. I’d like you to stay with me and _sleep_ with me. On my bed. Together. Where we’ll sleep. Possibly at the same time.” The tips of Derek’s ears turn pink. It’s adorable.

“ _Oh_.” His lips quirk, fighting a smile. He clears his throat. “You, ahem, you’re not reading this wrong. I’m pretty sure it’s like embarrassingly obvious that I like you too. Pretty sure I told you that.” Derek beams at him and it’s like the air is punched out of him. _This is real. This is real._ He searches Derek’s face, searching for a lie, but he knows that Derek wouldn’t do that.

“When should I-” he starts as Derek says, “When do you wanna-” they each huff out a breath. Stiles motions for Derek to continue. “As soon as you want Stiles. I’ll help you move your stuff over.”

Stiles bites his lip as he chuckles. “You make it sound like I’m moving across town. Your room is only like 3 doors down.” He walks to his closet and pulls out his suitcase. “I’m not big on having to do a lot of laundry so I really don’t have a lot. Just what’s in the dresser. I don’t even use the closet.” Derek walks to the dresser and starts unloading the clothing onto the bed for Stiles to sort and pack up.

Stiles starts fidgeting and his hands are shaking. All he can think is of Theo. He was pissed. Would he allow this? “Stiles? You’re okay with this right? I mean, if this is moving too fast, you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. Shit I didn’t even do this right.” Derek drops the clothes in his hands and stands in front of Stiles, hands holding his forearms. “Stiles, will you go out with me?”

“What about Theo?” He bites at his lip nervously, picking at the skin around his nails. “I wanna be with you but he was mad. He won’t be okay with this.”

“He was mad because I told him to stop. He’s mad that he can’t hold this over me anymore. He’s mad because if we’re together, he can’t sleep with you anymore.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ _me_ , you mean. Sleeping together sounds tender or at least a lot less dirty than fucking me on a counter.” Stiles picks through the clothes Derek dropped on the bed. He picks up one shirt and starts folding it. “Maybe you’re right, though. About this moving too fast. I do like you Derek and it seems weird to say ‘ _whoa let’s slow down_ ’ when we’ve already had sex… _several_ times. But yeah. I mean we don’t have to stop that, just, maybe, I’ll keep my bed here. I don’t want you to get sick of me. I know I annoy the brothers sometimes, Boyd especially and that’s because he _has_ to share a room with me. I’d hate for you to get sick of me because we went from 0 to 60.”

Derek hums in response. He pulls Stiles close, hands on his waist. “But you’ll stay sometimes right?” He noses at Stiles’ temple. “I wanna wake up next to you.”

Stiles’ brows shoot up in surprise. “Wha?”

Derek pulls him into a tight embrace. “I want to hold you, fall asleep next to you. I _loved_ waking up with you in my arms.”

Stiles’ heart swells at the image. It’s all he’s been wanting and now Derek wants the same thing. He pulls back from the man and stares into his face. “I want that too.”

~~~~~

“It’s only been 6 months, Derek, but I can’t do this. This isn’t working anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

Stiles stands next to the pile of boxes on the floor of their new loft. “This. Look! I swear it’s like the never-ending pile of boxes. _Every_ _time_ I get one unpacked, 5 more have taken its place.”

Derek, who was currently bringing in 2 more, gives him a small smile. “That’s because I’m still unloading the truck, Stiles. I thought we agreed we should save all that for later.” Derek places the offending containers on the floor and wraps his arms around Stiles, who leans into his embrace.

Stiles sighs. “I know, I just- how did we manage to accumulate so much in so little time? On top of the fact that your room was tiny and while mine was bigger, I did have a roommate.”

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure your stuff took over Boyd’s side of the room.”

“Ugh!” He groans and thumps his head back against Derek’s shoulder. “The loft is so big and open, and I don’t know where we’re gonna put everything so that it looks good and makes sense.” He pushes away from Derek and walks to a nook off to the side of the living room. “I mean look at this. We don’t even have an actual bedroom. It’s open to everything. I’m messy Derek. I leave my clothes lying around. Everywhere. My books- my books have never been on an actual bookshelf and-“  
  
“Stiles.” Derek approaches slowly, palms out as if in surrender. “Babe, are you okay? You seem to be freaking out right now.” Derek speaks in a calm voice trying to soothe him.

“Yes, I just- we’re living together now. Like sure we’ve been technically living together for a while being in the frat house, but this is different. There we had our own rooms and beds, and now…”

“You’re still worried I’ll get sick of you, aren’t you?”

Still not looking at his boyfriend, he shrugs. “Maybe.”

Derek walks over to him, placing his hands on Stiles’ waist. “I’ll never get tired of you Stiles...” He spins him in his arms and cups his face. “From the moment I met you, _I knew_. I don’t know what it was. You were literally just standing there staring at flyers on a wall, but I felt something when I looked at you. _There was this pull_. Something drew me to you.”

Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s chest and shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I felt the same way.”

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. Even when you tried to get me to lift that no sex ban for the first month.”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs. “That’s because it was entirely unnecessary.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re the one who suggested counseling right away. Helping me see that there were issues we both needed to discuss. That it wasn’t a good start to a healthy relationship. Deaton’s the one who suggested the ban to make sure we weren’t just lusting after one another.”

“Well, I did agree to sleep with random guys just to get back in your pants.” He wrinkles his nose at the memory. “Come on, even you asked what type of person does that.”

Derek pulls him closer. “And you pointed out that I had asked my friend if I could sleep with someone who was _basically_ his boyfriend, which is _probably_ what made Theo such a dick.”

“Nope, Theo was a dick no matter what. Even Deaton agreed that he could have said no and if he didn’t then _Isaac_ could have. That one’s on them. _But_ _yes_ , it _was_ fucked up for you to ask.”

Derek rubs his face along Stiles’ cheek. “Do you think one day we’ll look back and laugh?”

Stiles snorts. “No. I mean it was seriously fucked up.” He leans back and searches Derek’s eyes. “I won’t regret it though. I don’t think I ever could. Not when it got us here.”

Derek leans forward and places a gentle kiss against his lips. “No, not when it got us here. I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
